Permanent invisible aux chasses convoitées
by shadowquill17
Summary: Dean est fou de l'adorable Castiel Novak, son voisin d'en face et le garçon de ses rêves avec ses grands yeux bleu vif et ses cheveux toujours en bataille… mais même quand Dean fait tout pour attirer son attention, par exemple en lavant sa voiture dans des positions plus que suggestives, il n'y a pas moyen que Castiel s'intéresse à lui… pas vrai ? *UA*


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Je publie pour toi aujourd'hui un petit OS tout mimi, juste parce que je n'ai jamais assez de teen love Destiel, et que je voulais juste vraiment décrire Dean tout mouillé en train de laver l'Impala. **

**Hem.**

**Donc voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même… **

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**(le titre vient, ****encore une fois, d'un poème de René Char, "Permanent invisible")**

**...**

Dean sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

On pourrait lui dire que laver sa voiture torse nu est vraiment un cliché de gros con, mais hey, Dean n'a jamais prétendu être au-dessus de cela… et puis Baby avait bien besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement par cette chaleur; Dean en profite simplement pour se mettre au frais lui aussi, pas vrai ?

De plus, il a une excellente raison qui explique totalement ce déshabillage délibéré, et cette raison fait à cet instant précis de son mieux pour ne _pas_ regarder Dean.

Inutile de dire qu'elle continue à échouer, encore et encore, et Dean masque un petit sourire en sentant sur sa nuque un regard plus intense que jamais.

Il faut bien que ce corps serve à quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Et, technique affligeante de banalité ou pas, s'il y a un exploit que Dean veut pouvoir se vanter d'avoir accompli dans sa vie, c'est bien d'obtenir un regard de _Castiel Novak_.

C'est le plus jeune garçon de la famille d'en face. Il a dix-sept ans, l'âge de Dean, une tignasse noire tellement ébouriffée qu'on dirait en permanence qu'il sort d'un lit après une partie de jambes-en-l'air sauvage, et une paire d'yeux tellement bleus que Dean jurerait que Dieu était bourré quand il a créé leur couleur. Sans parler de sa stature menue, de ses jambes fines et musclées… bref, un véritable fantasme sexuel sur pattes.

Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que son physique.

Oh que non.

Castiel lit aussi de la science-fiction et aime Kurt Vonnegut, et donne des cours de soutien gratuits presque chaque soir après l'école, et ses doigts sont toujours tachés d'encre parce qu'il veut être écrivain, et le trench-coat beige et informe dont il ne se sépare jamais est vraiment ridicule mais en fait maintenant Dean préférerait se couper une main plutôt que voir Castiel s'en séparer, et sa cravate bleue est toujours nouée à l'envers, et il demande toujours son steak saignant quand c'est jour burger à la cantine… et il est volontaire à la bibliothèque, et il lit toujours un livre entre les cours, et ses sourcils sont froncés parce qu'il se concentre vraiment sur sa lecture…

Et Dean… eh bien, Dean a apparemment un faible pour le type intello sexy; donnez-lui Castiel Novak avec ses petites lunettes de lecture et ses gros pavés de psychologie, et Dean renoncera sans une seule seconde de regret à toutes les filles du monde.

Le seul problème dans tout cela, c'est que Dean est un sportif. Il parcourt les couloirs avec une bande de gars de son équipe, tous vêtus de la même veste aux couleurs de l'école, et toutes les filles gloussent et rougissent et piaillent sur son passage. Dean n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir une copine, et jusqu'à présent c'était plutôt la belle vie pour lui.

Malheureusement, cette aptitude ne semble pas impressionner Castiel outre mesure, et Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de le comprendre. Après tout, avec son physique, avec son QI, Castiel peut faire beaucoup mieux qu'un futur chômeur qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que tirer dans un ballon et réparer des voitures… et Dean en est conscient, vraiment, mais son corps et son cerveau qui s'accordent d'habitude si peu s'unissent dans leur certitude absolue que Castiel est leur désir le plus cher.

Qui est Dean pour lutter contre ça, pas vrai ?

Alors il rassemble ce qu'il peut d'informations sur Castiel (par des moyens détournés bien sûr), et il l'observe de loin.

Et, des jours comme aujourd'hui, il guette le moment où Castiel sort de chez lui pour aller lire dans son jardin… et alors Dean sort Baby dans l'allée, enlève son t-shirt, et entreprend de la nettoyer en plein soleil en prétendant que le regard de Castiel sur lui quand Dean lui tourne le dos est empli d'une appréciation admirative et non pas de l'indifférence confuse qu'il y trouverait sans doute s'il se retournait.

Pour l'instant, Dean est parfaitement content avec ça. Et si parfois il doit réfréner une envie presque invincible de marcher vers la table de Castiel à la cantine pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle, et si parfois il se prend à souhaiter avoir le courage de demander à Castiel de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année, et si parfois il rêve d'un avenir où il rentrerait après une journée épuisante au garage pour retrouver Castiel dans un appartement qui serait bien à eux… eh bien Dean garde tout ça bien au fond de lui, et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Rouler des muscles au soleil en se couvrant de mousse à cause de Baby est une façon comme une autre de gérer sa frustration… alors pour l'instant, autant profiter du moment, voilà ce que pense Dean tandis qu'il passe un grand coup d'éponge sur le capot de son Impala.

La sueur et le savon dégoulinent le long de son dos, il sent des gouttes de transpiration couler depuis son front jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean, et l'effort lui fait du bien, l'effort libère son esprit de ce souhait constant de sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui. Le soleil tape contre ses épaules, la chaleur moite contre sa peau, et c'est avec délice qu'il s'arrête après trop de temps à frotter pour se passer l'éponge sur les bras et sur sa nuque douloureuse.

En se redressant, il jette machinalement un regard vers la maison des Novak et se fige.

Castiel le regarde.

Castiel _putain de Novak_ est en train de le regarder, et Dean sent tous les poils de ses bras se dresser d'appréhension, et il déglutit, et bon sang est-ce que c'est normal que le bleu des yeux de Castiel soit aussi vif à cette distance ? Dean se force à sourire, et fait un petit geste gêné de la main, une sorte de petit coucou avorté parce qu'il est un imbécile incapable de prendre une décision, et il finit par se frotter l'arrière du cou sans savoir quoi faire de ses bras ou de ses jambes ou de tout son corps, en fait.

Et là, Castiel se lève.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer tandis qu'il jette d'un geste délicat son livre dans l'herbe à côté de lui, se lève dans un mouvement gracieux et commence à marcher vers Dean.

Attendez, quoi ?

_Castiel Novak_ traverse la pelouse de son jardin d'un pas tranquille et son visage n'est pas celui de quelqu'un qui vient demander un peu de farine pour faire un quatre-quarts, oh non, il a un air déterminé et soudain Dean pense, _il vient me faire ma fête._

Dean veut paniquer, il entend toutes les sirènes d'alarme de son cerveau se déclencher en même temps et il sait très bien ce qui va se passer; Castiel va venir lui dire d'arrêter de l'espionner, et de remettre son t-shirt parce qu'il est ridicule comme ça à se vautrer dans la mousse comme une actrice porno, et d'arrêter de fantasmer sur lui parce que comment quelqu'un comme Castiel pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme Dean, pas vrai ?

Et Dean sent une boule horrible et énorme se former dans sa gorge et il est presque sûr que si Castiel vient lui parler Dean sera incapable de faire autre chose que de sortir des onomatopées baveuses et des gargouillis inintelligibles, et Castiel sera encore plus dégoûté et il ne voudra même plus rester dans la même école que Dean-le-pervers et alors il déménagera en maudissant le nom de Dean et de toute sa famille et alors Dean n'aura plus que lui-même à blâmer…

Dean veut fuir mais ses jambes sont plus lourdes que du plomb et elles restent fermement plantées sur le sol tandis qu'il regarde son destin et, accessoirement, le garçon dont il rêve chaque nuit depuis six mois, traverser la rue et rejoindre son trottoir.

En deux secondes Castiel est sur lui, et Dean n'a même pas une seconde pour se dire _hé, il est encore plus beau que d'habitude quand il est en colère_, que Castiel agrippe sa nuque à deux mains et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

À cet instant, Dean serait incapable de se souvenir de son propre nom; tous ses neurones s'éteignent, panne générale, et tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Castiel _Novak_ est en train de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres légèrement gercées écrasent violemment celles de Dean, ses doigts se crispent contre sa nuque, rendue presque trop sensible par les rayons agressifs du soleil; Dean respire une bouffée d'odeur corporelle renversante, un mélange exquis de chèvrefeuille, de lait au miel et de pluie de printemps, et il peut sentir la chaleur qui émane du corps fin de Castiel chatouiller sa peau nue… et Dean sait qu'il est en train de rêver.

Et comme Castiel Novak reste malgré tout Castiel Novak, et que Dean bâtit la totalité ses fantasmes depuis des mois sur ce même corps à présent si proche du sien, que ce soit un rêve ou pas passe soudain au second plan; les mains de Dean trouvent leur place dans le dos de Castiel, et Dean se retrouve à rendre son baiser à Castiel avec une passion dévorante.

Leurs lèvres fusionnent, leurs peaux se confondent, et Dean peut sentir tous ses nerfs s'enflammer. Castiel, étonnamment audacieux, ne perd pas de temps et glisse sa langue entre leurs bouches, demandant un accès que Dean lui accorde sans hésiter; leurs langues se touchent et s'enlacent et Dean a la tête qui tourne quand il sent le goût de Castiel sur ses papilles, menthe et de café noir, et il serre l'autre garçon encore plus fort contre lui, croisant presque ses bras autour de la mince silhouette collée contre lui.

Leurs poitrines s'épousent parfaitement, et le temps d'un instant Dean s'inquiète que son torse mouillé ne ruine la chemise blanche de Castiel, mais ce dernier semble complètement détaché de telles préoccupations matérielles et procède à l'exploration minutieuse de la bouche de Dean avec une efficacité qui fait un peu trembler les genoux de ce dernier.

Quand leur baiser ralentit et devient moins affamé et plus langoureux, pour que finalement Castiel détache sa bouche de celle de Dean (dont la tête ne s'avance _pas_ pour suivre la bouche irrésistible de Castiel), ses mains se déverrouillent de leur prise sur la nuque de Dean (ce dernier sent les petits cheveux à la base de son crâne le chatouiller) et glissent sur ses épaules pour se poser sur la poitrine de Dean, une là où il s'imagine que se trouve son cœur (il espère que Castiel ne peut pas sentir son rythme cardiaque complètement affolé, voilà qui serait vraiment embarrassant) et l'autre juste par-dessus de son sternum.

Voilà, c'est maintenant que Dean devrait se réveiller, seul dans son lit avec une érection douloureuse et le souffle court sur des draps mouillés de sueur, le rêve de Castiel se dissipant dans la nuit comme tous les autres…

Mais Castiel est toujours là, et malgré le rougissement adorable qui colore ses joues, ses yeux bleu électrique sont plantés avec fermeté dans ceux de Dean, l'air de demander _et maintenant _?

-Gueh… éructe Dean.

Il se racle la gorge et veut faire un geste pour détacher ses mains toujours amoureusement lovées autour de Castiel, mais son cerveau ne semble pas être prêt à transmettre l'information; à la place, il lui envoie un rapport complet sur la finesse de la chemise de Castiel sous ses doigts, les muscles déliés sous ses paumes, la cambrure délicieuse du dos qui se plie dans ses bras…

-Dean, fait alors Castiel.

La pensée de Dean se brise et il est de nouveau catapulté dans le présent, ce présent où Castiel plonge son regard orage d'été dans le sien.

-Je suis navré d'avoir dû recourir à de telles méthodes, Dean, s'excuse Castiel. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que notre première rencontre officielle se fasse de façon aussi abrupte, mais je voulais te demander… est-ce que tu voudrais dîner avec moi ?

Dean cligne des yeux; il a un peu le tournis. Castiel ne peut pas avoir dit ce qu'il vient de dire, pas vrai ?

-J'ai conscience que ma proposition peut avoir l'air extrêmement soudaine, mais je t'assure que j'ai bien réfléchi, et tu me plais beaucoup, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes un rendez-vous. Avec moi.

-Je, euh, balbutie Dean, qui n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses facultés mentales. Tu me connais ?

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

-Évidemment, Dean.

Il se mordille la lèvre, et son apparente assurance d'il y a quelques secondes semble se fissurer.

-Tu… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas ?

Dean ne comprend plus rien à ce qui se passe.

- Je… quoi ?

Les beaux traits de Castiel se froissent, ses yeux bleus plus brillants que jamais.

-Je croyais que… enfin, je pensais…

L'énergie presque furieuse dont il a fait preuve en arrivant de ce côté de la rue n'est plus qu'un souvenir, et il devient écarlate.

-Pardon, j'ai dû me tromper, murmure-t-il, je devrais…

Il fait un mouvement pour se dégager, mais les mains de Dean ne sont toujours pas opérationnelles et elles continuent à exécuter la tâche qui semble désormais être la mission de leur existence: tenir Castiel Novak contre Dean.

-Dean, souffle Castiel, incapable de se défaire de l'étreinte de son camarade, je… je m'excuse, mais…

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demande Dean.

Les yeux de Castiel s'agrandissent.

-J'ai cru… je croyais que…

Et là, Dean n'a vraiment plus aucune excuse; Castiel est dans ses bras, totalement à sa place, et Dean ne pourra plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir s'il ne prend pas son courage à deux mains et crache le morceau.

(Franchement, il a encore la salive de Castiel dans la bouche; il n'y aura jamais de meilleur moment que maintenant, pas vrai ?)

Alors Dean se jette à l'eau.

-Castiel, dit Dean d'un ton sérieux. Cas.

Il ne sait pas trop d'où lui est venue l'idée d'utiliser le surnom qu'il donne à Cas dans ses fantasmes d'intimité, mais cela semble marcher puisque les yeux de Castiel semblent revenir à la réalité, et Dean admire ces iris à la couleur impossible se concentrer de nouveau sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait dans une vie précédente pour mériter que tu viennes me parler et me demander de dîner avec toi, mais tu es quelqu'un d'extra et de vraiment intelligent et de généreux et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis le jour où tu as débarqué à Truman High, alors si tu dis que tu as bien réfléchi et que tu veux me donner une chance…

Dean ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

-Castiel Novak, je veux sortir avec toi, déclare-t-il d'un seul coup, et sa voix tremble seulement un peu sur le dernier mot de la phrase qu'il a tant répétée dans ses fantasmes de courage. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Un poids énorme semble quitter ses épaules à ses mots, mais les palpitations dans sa poitrine sont toujours là, dans l'attente de la réponse de Castiel… ce qui est peut-être bizarre puisque Castiel était le premier à poser la question, mais le coeur de Dean ne semble pas trouver cela important parce qu'il bat à 300 à l'heure.

Heureusement, Castiel a l'air aussi soulagé que Dean; ses sourcils se défroncent, ses yeux s'éclaircissent, et des pattes d'oies se creusent aux coins de ses paupières tandis qu'un sourire qui dévoile un bout de gencive s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

-Ce serait avec un immense plaisir, Dean.

Ils doivent avoir l'air de deux idiots avec leur banane en guise de sourire, et leurs visages se rapprochent encore une fois…

Mais Dean s'arrête.

-Attends, fait-il soudainement, et Cas ouvre ses yeux déjà presque fermés.

-Oui ? fait-il d'un ton un peu hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que Dean revienne sur ce qu'il a dit et le plante là.

(Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance.)

-Tu, euh… pourquoi tu es venu m'embrasser, alors ?

Castiel ouvre la bouche, mais il ne dit rien.

-Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt ? demande Dean, un peu gêné. Parce que tu dois savoir que je ne fais pas ça d'habitude, je… c'était un peu pour que tu me remarques, en fait…

Castiel baisse les yeux d'un air timide, mais il rougit de plaisir.

-Je, non…

Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu; il s'est encore rendu ridicule pour rien…

-Non pas que te voir dans cette… euh, tenue, n'était pas extrêmement distrayant, lâche Castiel du bout des lèvres, très vite, comme s'il craignait que Dean lui donne un coup de poing parce qu'il l'a regardé de loin.

(Alors que, voyons les choses en face, si quelqu'un devait donner des coups de poing ici, ce serait Castiel, parce que vu le nombre de fois où Dean a admiré sa silhouette de coureur de loin, il en mériterait bien une petite série…)

-C'est peut-être un peu pour ça que tout à coup je n'avais plus aucune envie de, hum, d'attendre, justifie Castiel. Mais je… eh bien, je te voyais souvent ramener ton petit frère en voiture et… euh, et Becky et Chuck m'ont dit que tu étais toujours gentil avec eux et avec les autres, même s'ils ne sont pas populaires, et je, j'avais remarqué que tu me regardais parfois et je, hum… j'avais envie de te connaître aussi ?

Dean est pris d'un léger vertige. Castiel Novak s'intéressait à lui ? Pas pour son physique mais pour _lui_ ?

-Que… vraiment ?

Castiel hoche la tête, les joues roses.

-Et, euh… tu veux toujours ? Mieux… apprendre à me connaître ?

Les yeux de Castiel tombent sur ses mains, là où sa peau pâle offre un contraste saisissant avec l'épiderme caramel de Dean; puis ils reviennent pour se planter dans ceux de Dean, une expression sereine mais décidée dans les iris bleus.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, Dean Winchester.

Alors Dean sent une chaleur dévastatrice envahir sa cage thoracique, et il _sait_ qu'il devrait un peu plus creuser ce retournement de situation absurde qu'il vient de vivre, et il devrait s'assurer que Castiel sait bien ce qu'il fait, qu'il ne s'est pas cogné la tête plus tôt dans la journée… mais c'est simplement trop dur de penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres de Cas, encore humides de leur précédent baiser, que Dean décide de remettre tout ça à plus tard.

Il n'attend pas plus longtemps pour attirer de nouveau Castiel à lui; leurs lèvres se rencontrent à mi-chemin comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et pendant qu'il savoure la présence de Castiel, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser que _ça_, Cas dans ses bras, souple et chaud et parfait… c'est la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

- THE END -

**...**

**J'avoue que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire une fin qui collait avec ce que je voulais, et je ne suis toujours pas certaine d'avoir vraiment réussi… mais du moment que tu as aimé, précieux lecteur, alors tout va bien !**

**Donc dis-le moi. Si tu as aimé, je veux dire. Parce que je meurs d'incertitude par ici, et ton assistance serait vraiment la bienvenue. Pour me soulager de ma souffrance il te suffit de cliquer sur ce petit bouton, là… et de me dire ce que tu as pensé de ma fic.**

**Je compte sur toi. ^^**

***precioussss***


End file.
